magical_girl_mahou_shoujo_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akuma Amu
Akuma Amu (悪魔アーム "Demon Arm") is the first season in the'' Akuma Amu'' series, created and directed by Haruna Artist. The series revolves around a middle school student, who possesses the powers of a fallen angel. It is succeeded by the sequel, Akuma Amu Legacy. Story Characters Main Characters * Mikey Amamiya '(天宮マイキー) Main protagonist of the series. Mikey is a quiet and reserved 15 year old in his third year of middle school. He is an avid gamer, who once seen past his emotionless and stoic facade, is actually a really nice guy, just painfully shy. Holding the power of a fallen angel, he possesses the abilities of angel and demon alike. He represents no sin nor virtue. His weapon is a sword, able to additionally become twin daggers and a whip sword. His symbol is a triangle with a cross through it on the back of his left hand. * '''Momone Hanamura '(花村ももね) Momone is an aloof and distant 15 year old girl in Mikey's class. Despite her overall lack of emotion and flat, monotone voice, Momone is friendly and encouraging, always wanting to bring others to be the best they can be. She has poor cooking skills. Holding the power of an angel, Momone possesses angelic abilities. She represents the virtue of Patience. Her weapons are twin pistols, able to additionally become a crossbow and bayonet. Her symbol is a winged-heart located in the middle of her chest. * '''Chris Amano (甘野クリス) Mikey's 11-year-old neighbor, whose a natural-born prodigy and attends the local university, specializing in robotics. When not in class or tinkering with machinery, Chris is often seen eating junk food and sweets, and hates sharing. Underneath his bitterness and sarcasm, Chris is extremely lonely. Holding the power of a demon, Chris possesses demonic abilities. He represents the sin of Gluttony His weapon is a staff, able to become a spear or halberd. His symbol is a candy above his navel (belly button). * Bianca Kenjou '''(剣城ビアンカ) A strong and intelligent Gyaru-type girl, who enjoys nothing more than curling up with a magical girl manga or horror movie. Overall Bianca is a passionate girl who loves making others laugh, yet ironically isn't unable to laugh herself. She has a habit of speaking her mind, which can get a little out of hand sometimes. Holding the power of an angel, Bianca possesses angelic abilities. She represents the virtue of Chasity. Her weapon is a gauntlet on her right hand, able to become a shield that doubles as a buzz saw or can become an over-sized shuriken. Her symbol is a diamond on her right cheek. Side Characters * '''Hikari Amamiya (天宮ひかり) Mikey's mother, who was the chosen fallen angel before him, but unlike him she chose a side: Heaven. She is currently in the hospital, healing from injuries she obtained from battling the devil himself. She is a loving mother, who is very forgiving and understanding. The relationship she has with Mikey's father is shrouded in mystery. Holding the power of a fallen angel, she possesses the abilities of angel and demon alike. She represents no sin nor virtue. Her weapons are a trio of daggers, which can become a scythe or shuriken. Her symbol is a flower with a cross through it located on her left palm. Deceased The Golden Gates Hellworld Locations Trivia Category:Haruna Artist Category:Akuma Amu